


Awakening

by Nicky_Gabriel



Series: Not Bad for... a Human [2]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weyland wakes up in hell. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Heavenly Bodies. Thank you!  
> All mistakes left are mine.

Weyland wakes up in hell. Alone. 

He’s cold and the darkness is palpable – just the pain in his chest seems familiar. He’s learnt to live with it – what choice did he have? – but it wasn’t supposed to take long the doctors said. But now... now the pain is... different. He lifts his hand, struggling, and touches... a scar, and suddenly breathing is almost impossible. The feeling is again recognizable, but yet so different. It’s not the slowly killing enemy that’s been lurking in his lungs for years. It’s a simple panic attack – equally familiar. 

_Slow your breath_ , he remembers her voice. So, he listens to her voice, as he did when she returned to lead them to the island, to take him for his last adventure.

But she’s not in this hell, because hell is not a place for heroes.

The scar on his chest is long and deep.

His eyes slowly adjust to the darkness – the room seems large and the ceiling is high.

“Is there anybody?” he asks loudly. His voice returns as an echo and sounds metallic and artificial in this strange place. Still no sound comes as an answer.

Again he touches the scar. He can feel his heart beating, suddenly remembering that he died when the Hunter ripped his chest open. He also remembers coldness and another Hunter; a long journey to the surface and light. He remembers how he couldn’t breathe when something invaded his throat and then there was just warmth. He wants to forget the alien inside – an alien worse than the previous one.

Then he died – again – and woke up in this hell. Alone.

The room turns out to be some kind of laboratory. The floor is cold and out the window he can see stars. The surrounding silence is deafening. They say in space nobody can hear your cry, but Wayland doesn’t cry. For years he hasn’t cried – because it hurts too much and he can’t afford to lose whatever strength he has left. He walks toward the door and it opens soundlessly for him. Another room and then another. Then there’s a corridor and stairs, which he climbs up, and another corridor. His bare feet don’t make any sound, but the floor is getting colder with every step he takes. That’s where he stumbles over the first corpse. A Hunter that has been dead for years, maybe even centuries considering the state his body. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what killed him. Suddenly there’s a serpent hiding in every dark corner, but Weyland doesn’t stop. The next corpses he comes upon are slaughtered in the same way, until he finally gets to the most upper level and the first locked door.

“Hey!” he shouts. “Anybody there?”

The serpents won’t answer if there are any, but in that case nothing would save him anyway. Silence is his only answer. He’s not sure anymore if the serpents wouldn’t be better, but he made a fortune on modern technology for a reason and a few minutes later the door opens for him and he’s not alone in his hell anymore.

He can see stasis chambers – similar to the one he’s woken up in – but they are closed and one is lit from the inside. He can’t read the writings – red and reminding him of scattered matches – but he can easily recognize the woman inside.

“Lex...”

She’s alive. She must be! The alternative is unthinkable.

_Mr. Weyland when I lead my team, I never leave my team._

He touches the scar on his chest again and breathes deeply. It doesn’t hurt for the first time in years. Yes, if he’s not alone, it is not hell, and that means he has to wake her up.

And then they can look for some shoes together.


End file.
